Tiempo de Limpieza (tiempoderelatos)
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: Lo que se presenta como una mañana de rutina para el personal de limpieza adscrito al Ministerio del Tiempo, se complica con la aparición de extrañas manchas y personal funcionarial con muy pocos conocimientos sobre la Historia de España.


**Tiempo de Limpieza**

Por UnIngenieroMás

Para la iniciativa: Tiempo de relatos

Doña Marta observó al legionario romano deambular un poco perdido, farfullando algo que sonaba entre italiano y palabras de misa vieja, de cuando de niña los curas daban el oficio de espaldas. Iba a echarle la Mirada de la Muerte -le estaba pisando la fregaza, el muy desconsiderado-, pero acabó por pensar que el hombre se había pasado con los carajillos, porque se tambaleó hasta una puerta del pasillo entrando en ella, con aire ausente.

Y sólo eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana.

Marta, como todas las empleadas de la subcontrata de limpieza del Ministerio, había aprendido gracias a los cursos de especialización que en aquel lugar no había que hacer preguntas; el tajo en aquella sede ministerial (fuera del ministerio que fuese, no lo tenía claro) era siempre el mejor pagado, y las cuadrillas de la contrata siempre se daban codazos para ser las que echaran horas allí. A cambio de prácticamente el doble de sueldo, Marta había aprendido que era mejor tener la boca cerrada; de puertas para adentro sin embargo, entre compañeras, corrían historias.

Siempre había pensado que eran exageraciones o directamente invenciones. Aunque ella misma había visto alguna que otra cosa rara que involucraba disfraces, era imposible que, por ejemplo, como decía la Carmen, se hubiese visto por allí a un grupo de alemanes nazis, de los del Hitler ese, pegando tiros hacía unos meses. Lo mismo con la Luisa, que después de toparse con un grupo de chulos que parecían salidos, te lo juro Marta por mis muertos, de una película del 2 de Mayo (de una buena, no de la que hicieron última que es para llorar de la pena y no por lo que pasó con los franceses), se había acabado encontrando con los propios franceses (hablaban francés y todo que parecían de verdad), en su persecución.

Doña Marta había llegado a la conclusión de que aquel lugar estaba adscrito a alguna secretaría del Ministerio de Cultura; todas aquellas rarezas sólo podían deberse a gente del mundo del espectáculo; si sabía algo del teatro, el cante y el baile, era que todo el mundo en esos temas andaba como en una realidad aparte y, en el mundo de verdad, algo trastocao de la azotea.

Y sin embargo, acabando el pasillo con el mocho y con ganas de echarse un pitillo al cuerpo, no pudo dejar de pensar en el legionario romano; en que, qué tontería porque nunca había visto ninguno, parecía de verdad.

El sonido de las voces desde la boca del pozo, la sacó del embobamiento. Fijo que era la Fuensanta. Como era su primer día estaría perdida o algo peor. Aquel había veces que parecía un laberinto. Los primeros farfulleos en profundo acento murciano le indicaron que, efectivamente, era ella. Chilla un poco niña que no te oigo, pudo repetir doña Marta.

\- ¡Acha! ¡Marta! ¿Tas ahí? -dijo la Fuensanta.

\- ¡Qué pasa, niña! ¡Que tengo lio!

\- Eh... -dijo la otra, dudando-. Esto... ¿¡Tú sabes cómo se va la sangre!?

* * *

Doña Marta se santiguó al ver los charcos de sangre del nivel veinte.

Junto a la Fuensanta estaban la MariTere y la López, las bocas abiertas y las vírgenes escapándoseles cada vez que descubrían un nuevo estropicio. No era lo único horripilante de aquel lugar: aunque muertos no había, gracias a Dios, los agujeros en la pared y el intenso olor a traca de verbena asaltaba las napias por todo el corredor. La sangre, además de estar en charcos, tenía rastros largos, como si la hubieran intentado limpiar mu malamente o, sintió una congoja mu grande al comprender la posibilidad, alguien se hubiera llevado arrastrando los difuntos por allí.

Aquello, comprendió, no era cosa de gente del espectáculo sino de gente mu estropeá.

\- Ties que llamar a la Lola -musitó Marta, un poco asustada-. Esto no es normal.

\- Pues qué de normal hay aquí, doñas -contestó la López-. Este lugar hiela el espinazo.

Doña Marta vio cómo la ecuatoriana, tras hablar, besaba una de las cruces que llevaba colgada al cuello. Sí que helaba el espinazo, sí.

\- A la Lola no la llamo -dijo Fuensanta-. Me va a decir que limpie y que la boca cerrá.

Marta iba a darle la razón (la Lola desde que la habían hecho gobernanta, estaba muy mandona), pero apareció MariTere aclarando que, no, que oyes, que lo he intentado con todo nenas, pero que esto no se va. Necesitamos un líquido limpiador más fuerte.

\- Eso sí se lo tenemos que pedir a la Lola -razonó doña Marta limpiándose la suela con una fregona, con repelús.

* * *

A la pobre Lola la tenían loca ya las otras tres cuadrillas. Cuando no eran gritos, era por el _walkie_ , el wasap o directamente _calling_ , como en los viejos tiempos.

No era la única cosa rara que se habían encontrado por los pasillos, y decir raro en aquella casa era como lo habitual; para empezar, no habían hecho otra cosa que encontrarse gente desorientada, algunos vestidos de época, otros ni vestidos ni de época ni de ná, en plan naturista, más perdidos que un gallego en la parte inglesa de Cádiz. En varios pasillos habían encontrado chismes tirados y rotos, que parecían cajas, y que, por alguna razón que Lola no entendía, las chicas volvían a encontrar una y otra vez como si después de acercarse e irse no recordaran haberlo encontrado primero. Al principio había creído que las _girls_ se habían puesto de acuerdo para la guasa, pero después de haber encontrado los rastros de sangre en el nivel veinte y dos cadáveres ametrallados en el nivel ocho, comprendió que lo que la anterior gobernanta le había revelado al heredar el cargo, aplicaba.

"Niña, que las cosas estén raras es lo normal. Pero si ves que se ponen más que raras, muy, muy, muy raras, entonces y sólo entonces llama a este número. Pero que sepas que si llamas p'a ná, la lías. Y adiós, que tengo cita con el psicólogo."

Cuando el dueño del número de teléfono llegó a la boca del pozo, Lola pudo explicarle lo que las chicas estaban encontrando. No prestó especial atención, hasta que mencionó la palabra "cadáveres".

\- ¿Cómo que cadáveres?

\- Muertos, mi alma. _I tell you, my dear_. Más muertos que carracuca. Mira. _They just sent me a photo -_ informó Lola _._

El tipo de traje oscuro, corbata oscura, más tieso que un l _ondoner_ recién desembarcao, observó con ojo crítico los monos amarillos de plástico llenos de agujeros de bala. Bien, acabó por decir.

Luego se tiró un par de minutos gruñendo órdenes por su teléfono. Cuando acabó, volvió cerca de Lola.

\- No se preocupe. Sus cuadrillas pueden volver. Envíe a gente al almacén que hay en el nivel cinco -explicó-. Allí encontrarán productos de limpieza más adecuados para este tipo de... Manchas.

\- ¿No vas a llamar a la policía, _little one_? _This looks like a freaking crime_ , mi alma.

El hombre le miró extrañado, como si nunca hubiera visto hablar a una de Cádiz. Lola se había encontrado con aquellos desprecios toda su vida, por vivir al lado de la parte inglesa de Cádiz, que era lo que tenía. Que to se pega. _Sticky english_. De todos modos nunca había entendido por qué no más españoles se habían molestado nunca en aprender inglés: las playas buenas de la península que no eran británicas, se las habían acabado comprando los alemanes hacía mucho.

\- No es un crimen, no se preocupe. Un elaborado _happening_ -dijo el trajeado con un tono de repugnancia en la boca con la última palabra que no supo disimular-. Por favor, si sus cuadrillas encuentran algo más, normal o no normal, notifíquelo por escrito. Es posible que hoy sea un día especialmente... Ajetreado.

\- Aquí lo tienes, _sweetheart_ -dijo pasándole las anotaciones que ya había apuntado de las chicas-. Todo tabulado con la hora. Si vemos algo más, te lo paso por _wassap, my heart_.

\- Pulcritud británica -musitó el otro, agradado.

\- ¡Ea! -dijo Lola volviendo a lo suyo.

* * *

Doña Marta estaba rematando el nivel veinte junto con Fuensanta cuando el trío apareció. Se presentaron como personal del Ministerio con algunas preguntas que hacer a lo que, encogiéndose de hombros, agradeció el descanso y poder echarse por fin un cigarrito.

\- Me temo que aquí dentro no se puede fumar -señaló la muchacha joven.

A doña Marta le pareció una señorita fina, de esas que ha visto una fregona de lejos, una vez, en manos del servicio. No pudo decir nada de la ropa que llevaba. Ni de ella, ni de los dos maromos largos que iban con ella, a modo de guardaespaldas. Por algún motivo que no supo explicar, el trío no encajaba en aquellas chaquetas de pana y pantalones vaqueros.

Especialmente el de la coleta. No supo decir por qué.

\- Y qué van a hacer. ¿Detenerme por fumar? -contestó doña Marta-. Mira niña, llevo cinco cubas cambiadas de fregar sangre y una mañanita que ni te cuento. ¿Ves aquel pasillo de ahí? Pues si te metes a limpiarlo y sales, no te acuerdas que te has metido. ¿Te parece normal? Cuando me he dado cuenta, me lo he tenido que apuntar en la fregona para no perder más tiempo. Eso sí, el que mejor me ha quedado.

Tras intercambiar unas palabras y por rematar el absurdo, la señorita fina acabó por hacerle un test de Historia de España. Ya, lo que le faltaba. Le hizo acercarse a la Fuensanta, porque algunas preguntas no sabía respuesta. De todos modos los guardaespaldas parecían tener menos ideas que ellas, porque ponían una cara con las respuestas que parecía que se estaban enterando ahora de qué era lo que había pasado en España los últimos cinco siglos. Lo de que la península no fuese todo territorio español les desconcertó; mientras que les iba contando qué partes de la costa eran británicas y qué partes alemanas, al de la coleta se le empezó a poner un tic en el ojo izquierdo que por algún motivo a doña Marta le recordó a una olla exprés echando vapor a punto de reventar. El tic se le acabó poniendo a la muchacha, cuando le dijeron que toda la antigua Gerona y hasta la mitad de Barcelona, era territorio francés desde antes de entrar Napoleón. Cuando casualmente salió en la conversación lo de los premios Nobel, no parecían saber que español no había habido ninguno y que, entre otras cosas, tanto la sangría, como las mejores recetas de paella, eran cosas inventadas por los ingleses y franceses. Todo lo bueno parecía que lo habían inventado esos dos o los americanos, cosa curiosa.

\- ¿Y América?

Doña Marta echó una calada profunda al cigarrito.

En América estaban peor puestos aun. Parecían saber que la había encontrado Cristobal Colón, pero lo demás acababa ahí. En América se hablaba inglés en todas partes menos en Ecuador y en Brasil. Según apuntó Fuensanta, tras menos de un siglo enviando oro de las Américas por mar que acababa siempre interceptando los ingleses, los reyes de España dejaron a las Américas a su aire. Para ser funcionarios, encontró doña Marta, aquellos tres estaban muy pez en cultura general.

Echó un último vistazo al largo de la coleta. La muchacha y el chulazo parecían desolados, pero el de la coleta tenía una mirada perdida, un gesto de cabreo como muy cabreado, que le recordó a la música esa altisonante, como de sirena, que le habían enseñado sus nietos cada vez que salía el personaje de la novia y se cabreaba en la película esa de "Kill Bill".

En la versión de Almodóvar.

* * *

FIN TIEMPO DE LIMPIEZA

* * *

Hola:

Últimos toques a los relatos de la iniciativa de "Tiempo de relatos". Volverá "Tiempo de Dragones" la semana que viene.


End file.
